shivers
by lonegun
Summary: a crossover between the champions and supernatural. sharron macready's son is on a mission to save dean


PROLOGUE 1:

**PROLOGUE 1:**

**Are you ready to face the mysteries of SHIVERS?**

**Alex Macready would arrive at his destination soon enough.**

**Destiny or fate he wondered.**

**It had been a frantic week for him.**

**He took another sip of his latte and went over again what had happened.**

**Lima, Peru. **

**Alex Macready had to take the shortcut through the Valley to get to the campsite.**

**Geoffrey Windlenot had asked me to go and check up on the archaeology campsite dig for him.**

**I was on my way to see my mother at Mount Pleasant when I received his message at the hotel I was staying in.**

**I didn't know that this was going to be the start of the worst week in my whole life.**

**I remembered the story he had told me about the grave looters found there countless years ago. It was the evil spirits called Ixupi that had reputedly killed them.**

**Spirits that slowly sucked the life force from their victims.**

**Only the shrivelled corpses are left.**

**I had some experience of this kind of thing before.**

**I put my foot down hard on the brake of the jeep.**

**Just ahead, I could see the huge boulders of the area I was looking for. It was a bizarre landscape. The rocks were in a surrounding and were scattered in such a way that one always seemed to be looming just over your shoulder. Strange shadows danced over the boulders, making them look they could conceal just about anything. **

**I heard a noise behind me and quickly turned, but saw nothing. **

**I didn't like the fact that the boulders could so easily hide someone. **

**"Come on, Alex, We're almost…" **

**As he spoke, the sound of gunfire erupts.**

**Alex leaped out of the jeep and ran effortlessly through the sand. **

**His esp. senses suddenly kicked in, as Alex got near to the campsite?**

**Up ahead, he sees a man surveying the campsite with a keen eye.**

**It was yellow eyes himself.**

**As I watched, I could see bodies lying all over the place.**

**The expedition party were all dead.**

**I listened in using my hearing powers.**

"**Give me the journal now ordered yellow eyes."**

**I make my move from my vantage point and run towards the campsite.**

**In literally seconds he is standing between three armed men. **

**The three men with the Remington shotguns don't even see it coming. **

**Macready attacks and at once we know this is no normal human being. **

**A single blow sends the largest of the three flying backwards.**

**But more than his strength, it is his speed.**

**A gun is cocked by one of the demons but before the hammer falls, the demon knife is buried in his chest and before the body falls, the knife is gone.**

**It takes a handful of seconds and three bodies lay on the ground dead.**

**Alex leaps incredibly ten feet across the campsite and brings out his two modified 9mm automatics with colt bullets in them and blows another two of yellow eyes demons off their feet before he lands and rolls in the soft sand.**

**He looks up to pinpoint where yellow eyes is, but he has gone.**

**  
****-DEMON- #1  
"Did you see that"?**

**  
-DEMON- #2  
"So what, He's a kangaroo".**

**  
-DEMON- #3  
"Shut up and concentrate on the job".**

**  
-DEMON- #4  
"Keep it tight guys." **

**Before they can react, Macready strips the ****Beretta AR70 assault rifle****from the hand of –DEMON- #2 behind him in the blink of an eye.**

**He guns them down in their tracks before they can even react. **

**They never stood a chance.**

**Yellow eyes was too busy running back to his jeep.**

**He couldn't give a shit about those people he had killed or his men.**

**He had what he wanted.**

**As yellow eyes made it back to his jeep, I was sitting in the jeep waiting for him.**

"**Going somewhere I asked," as I forcefully kick him out the jeep and onto the ground.**

"**How you can move so fast, yellow eyes asked.**

"**I'm going to ask you once only", MacCready threatens.**

"**Why kill all those innocent people down there, I asked". **

"**You don't know who you are dealing with boy". Yellow eyes said.**

"**All that, JUST for a journal."**

"**How did you get that...?"**

"**Magic fingers I replied."**

"**I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart boy, yellow eyes boasted."**

"**Your demonic telekinesis shit won't work on me."**

"**Too strong for that to happen I said."**

"**You were taken over once boy came the reply from yellow eyes."**

"**Amazing what a devils trap can do and a room full of salt."**

"**We had a very interesting talk before sending it back home."**

"**Who's we asked yellow eyes."**

"**An old friend of yours I said."**

"**Samuel Colt and Sam Winchester I replied", as I pointed the colt straight at him.**

"**Won't work without the proper bullets laughed yellow eyes."**

**McCready shot him in the left knee cap and yellow eyes fell to the ground.**

"**I've modified the bullets with an etching of the devils trap on them."**

"**How the hell do you get another colt?"**

"**I destroyed the original and Bela sold the other one to Lilith said yellow eyes."**

"**I made another one from the designs Bobby gave to me."**

**Yellow eyes tried to stand up but fell straight down again onto the sand.**

**Yellow eyes knew he was trapped.**

"**Who do you think bought it from Bela before going to hell I said?"**

"**I was too late to save Dean, but Lilith has Sam now."**

"**It was never about Sam, was it," as I sat beside him.**

"**Dean's in hell now and you can do shit to save him, yellow eyes snarled at me."**

"**I know why you want the journal, said MacCready."**

"**Eagle Talisman rings any bells."**

"**The ritual died with him after the hell hounds had killed him."**

"**He shouldn't have made that deal with the crossroads demon 10 years ago to be a famous archaeologist."**

"**His brain was missing when he was found."**

"**How did know about that, yellow eyes said surprised."**

"**I found the police report on the incident, not the false one that was planted to keep it quiet."**

"**Quite a report."**

"**Very detailed indeed."**

"**Pity the talisman and the brain are still missing."**

"**Oh, and neat trick putting another demon into your body, instead of you, so you could escape from Sam and Dean."**

"**Any last requests before I send you back asked macready."**

"**I know what happened to your father said yellow eyes."**

"**Wrong request dickwad", **

**Macready fired the colt killing yellow eyes once and for all.**

**I stood over his body looking down at the man who had given so much death and heartache to a lot of honest people.**

**I read through the journal I took from yellow eyes. **

**It was a scientist's field journal.**


End file.
